A lost Shinobie's Path
by RAGINGPANDAZ
Summary: Full summary inside. This is not my story but the general overveiw. (Tags, Naruto, Lewis, Dragon, Summons, Pain, Alone, Hated,Abandoned, Demon, Banished, Council Bashing, Team 7 Bashing, Bad Kakashi, Evil Council, epic, Kyuubi, Gods, Kami) Currently No pairings Maybe NarutoxHinata.
1. Chapter 1

Right so this is my first fiction Ever and I is a terrible writer so Be warned. I've been reading fics for about a year now and almost all of them are exclusively Naruto fics, mainly cos that what I'm interested in. for maybe the last 6 months, I'm not really sure I've had this great idea for a Fic but whenever I've tried to write it I come up to a brick wall on how to start: C sad face I know

Anyhore I'm about 16 years old and love all things Naruto, I'm not a fanatic with tons of cheap Naruto shit in my room and all that, I just love the idea of a child who is loved by nobody rising to the top of public opinion due to perseverance and a never take no attitude. Anyway I've had the idea of writing myself into the Naruto verse and using a person with my distinctive personality as the main protagonist, I don't meant in anyway that I will be getting rid of Naruto more that I will be supplementing the story by adding my own character and seeing how the story goes through his eyes (this is not a first person Fic I cant stand those shity ass pices of crap).

So my basic story idea is to add in my character Lewis Deliseo that is basically me and have him go gallivanting into the sunset on a white horse never to be seen again. Lol anyway as I was saying I wanted to add myself into the Fic and see how it went.

So the gods have a disagreement about some shit that us simple people don't know about yada yada yada, and the god of Light Akanae is banished to live out the rest of eternity in a human body. Akanae is to be sealed into a human making that said human into a jinchuuricky (beef jerky) but the only person in our world and the Naruto-verse that can hold a god within them is yes me a teenager from earth with no talent for anything martial arty or ninja-ie.

So Akanae is sealed into Lewis, which causes a massive rip in time-space teleporting Lewis to the Naruto-verse around the time of naruto's 11th birthday. Lewis then has to learn to live with the fact that he has no idea where he is or how he got there and no he cant just ask Akanae cos she's unconscious right now due to the sealing. Anyhore after he crash lands or crash teleports down on top of the hokagae monument destroying part of it and accidentally causing a rock landslide he is taken into ambu custody and held till the hokagae gets his old wrinkly ass down their and has him interrogated.

Not knowing where he is and having no idea what language these weird people are speaking Lewis is basically fucked but after about 1 month of anbu interrogation and teaching him the language he can start to get a bit of information about where he is. After the hokagae deems him to not be an enemy he lets him go and gives him a shity ass hole of an apartment right next to Naruto's cos that was the only one free seing as no one else want to live next to the demon brat/scum. On the promise of Lewis joining the konoha military and going to the academy the hokagae lets him live by himself where he soon meats Naruto whilst he is having the shit beaten out of him. Not knowing that Naruto was a demon container and not really caring anyway he rushes in to save the young child. After his somewhat unsuccessful attempt at saving Naruto the village marks him as a demon lover and tries to kill him placing the same scorn and hate they have for Naruto onto him. Lewis befriending Naruto and learning of his quirky ways and horrible mask that only he seams to be able to see Lewis decides that he would try his hardest to help Naruto whilst he trained and became stronger himself. Time skip a month when Akanae first wakes up from her sealing induced slumber Lewis learns that he has a 30 Tailed Demon Dragon sealed into him and that it is his responsibility to help the five Shinobie nations overcome the great war. This is not that shitty war with Madara but a war that will come about afterwards where a 1 millennia cycle will come to a halt and rip a temporary hole between the demon and human dimensions Yeah big load of shit where tons of stuff comes through and destroy the earth but luckily for Lewis and the rest of humanity they still have 30 years in which time Lewis decides he's goanna train have fun rob some old Japanese/Myan temple set of booby traps discover new species train with a 30 tailed dragon accidentally destroy the whole of konoha, attend meetings and council sessions with the gods and generally fuck shit up.

So this is just a basic overview of my story that I am currently writing: D I have no ambition to write anything else and I expect this story to be a saga of 1000000 plus words. Seriously I love this idea. Add in a couple of hot chicks, an immortal main character with the worst luck in the planet (outside of battles that is) and the ability to move at the speed of light and you have a epic legend in the making please welcome the Lewis Deliseo The First White Flash.

* * *

Bingo Book Entry 1

Lewis Deliseo

The first white flash

Speed said to have rivaled the Yellow flash, Kamikaze Minato the Fourth Hokagae.

Triple "s" class enemy

No more information is known of his heritage or village affiliation.

* * *

Please rate and tell me if you think this story is good and worth me writing. Lewis will not have immense and un-defeatable power and his progression will be realistic. This story will take you on a ride that will make you laugh cry and cheer.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Right so here we are at the start of my first story, I really hope this turns out all right. Like I said in my summary I'm really not that good of a writer so I hope you can all bear with me. I hope to learn how to write by doing it :D

So without further a-due lets get started

**I don't own Naruto** but I do hope in the near future that my plan to collect all the skunks in the world will come into fruition allowing me to stink out the Naruto headquarters so I can send my tactical combat wombat in to put my name on the deed thus allowing me to swap the building for the rights to Naruto :D

Chapter 1: An unfortunate teenager

We find ourselves looking upon a white table surrounded by 12 wavy and undistinguishable figures. There is a slight breeze that brings with it the smell of flowers and rain. One of the figures, the tallest one at the table and undoubtedly the leader of the group raises its voice above the low babble of the other 11 patrons.

"As most of you know, the 1 millennia cycle is drawing to a close and we have still to decide what is to be done with the human realm."

One of the other shadowy figures stood and waved his hand over the table bringing up a map of the five Shinobie nations.

"Why are we even having this conversation" the second white figure spoke "this realm that we are talking about is Akanae's-sans problem, so why are we even bothering with its fate."

A low murmur spread through the table bringing with it a small chorus of agreement, sighing the leader spoke again but this time in a more commanding voice. "Yes you are right, bring in Akanae. This is her realm and she shall be the one to fix the problem, willingly or not"

A small shuffle was herd off to the side of the table and another shadowy white figure walked into the room and gave a somewhat quizzical look to the 12 figures. "Why has the great council called for me?"

The first figure stood again and addressed the one we now know as Akanae. "It has come to the councils attention that your realm is soon to fall into a great war that will destroy all life. What have you chosen to do about such a crisis?"

An irritated flash seemed to pass over Akanae's shadowy face as she spoke in a spiteful voice "Those humans are a war mongering race that deserves what it shall get" A low murmur crossed the table "I have chosen to not help them. They can fight for themselves."

A third figure rose from the table with a cry "this is outrageous, Lord Kami-Sama please you must do something. You can not allow a god to abandon their realm, if one should be allowed then their might be an open revolt."

Standing again the first figure spoke, this time in an angry voice "hush, we will not have disorder in the council room. Akanae you have disgraced the name you carry, you shall help the humans. This is you final warning."

With a shout of defiance Akanae quickly moved to the table telling the 12 council members just where they could shove the realm for all she cared.

With a shout of rage the fist figure spoke this time most defiantly angry with his subordinate "you, you …you shall help the human race weather you wish to or not. Council we shall vote, who agrees that Akanae shall save the human relm from their immanent destruction."

A murmur of agreement raced through the 12 people, counterbalanced by the small cry of surprise From Akanae who did not believe that the council would be so forceful in their decision. After a unanimous vote by all twelve council men/women, the first figure spoke again.

"Akanae due to your disgrace and unwillingness to help the human realm, and by unanimous vote I hereby banish you to live on the human plane of existence. We shall seal you into a human strong enough to one day stop your realm from falling into darkness. This is my final decision. You are hereby banished from all 11 of the heavenly planes and the 3 dark realms."

As the white room faded to black and all but one of the shadowy figures left the room. The first figure was the only one to remain and in a quiet murmur spoke just loud enough so that he could hear his own voice "Maybe now my daughter, if I find you the correct vessel you will see that there is truly a light in the world you believe to be so dark."

We now find ourselves to be looking upon teenage human being who is currently running through a small park. he is dressed in long grey pants with a light blue school t-shirt on. He has polished black shoes and a heavy backpack on. He is roughly 5"6 with brownish hair and hazelnut eyes. His name was Lewis Deliseo, he was 15 years old and had a few spots on his face. Lewis had a lean athletic body which was built for running and fighting which brings us back to his current activity of running through the park, followed by 3 huge hulking guys that looked like they played a lot of football.

Now Lewis was a smart kid who would never pick a fight without reason, unless of course there was a girl involved. And that's why our lovely protagonist was being chased by three football jocks with the obvious intent to catch up to and beat the living shit out of him. Now the last thought that was going through any of the 4 teenagers minds, was that if some deity, somewhere had maybe pissed of enough people to get herself into so much trouble that she should be sealed into a human child, pfft ludicrous aye, well not really.

As Lewis was running away from the three pissed jocks a bright light started to permeate through the ground beneath Lewis' feet as he was running. Then in the span of a few seconds a brilliant white flash of light shot out from him and covered the whole park, blinding the 3 jocks and Lewis. when their eyes became re accustomed to the light they could not see Lewis anywhere, thinking that he kept running during that weird flash of light the three boys took off at an increased rate.

Funnily enough a small squirrel who was sitting on a tree branch had this crazy thought of some deity being punished and this weird flashing child somehow being a part of that, funny hey.


End file.
